Smallville: Luthor Season 1
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: Smallville if Tess had never been given up for adoption.
1. Pilot

**Smallville: Luthor**

**Season 1**

Episode 1: Pilot

(It opens with Lionel reading a newspaper article about the Queens' death while his children Lex and Tess sit beside him. Lex has his eyes shut while Tess is staring out, mystified by what she is seeing. Lionel looks at Tess with a smile, but it quickly turns into a frown when he looks at Lex.]

Lionel: This has got to stop. Open your eyes, Lex!  
Lex: I can't! I'm too scared!  
Tess: Such a baby.  
Lionel: Enough, Tess. (To Lex) Luthors are not afraid. We're leaders. You have a destiny, son. You're never going to get anywhere with your eyes closed! We're not landing this helicopter until you look out that window!

(Lex squeezes his hands and gulps. He looks to the window and peaks. The moment he does his eyes widen. He presses his face and hands against the glass.)

Lex: Wow. This is amazing.

[Tess smiles.]

Tess: I know!  
Lionel: There. You see? Now we'll land.

[Cut to Tess skipping around while Lex pulls out his inhaler.]

Tess: You're always sick.  
Lex: Can't help it if I have asthma, Sis.

(Lex sees a crow.)

Lex: Bet I could hit that crow.  
Tess: Okay. One week's allowance either way.

(Lex picks up a rock and hits just below the crow as it flies off.)

Tess: Ha-ha.  
Lionel: Lex, Tess, don't wander off!

[Lionel looks back at the two men.]

Lionel: Now, gentlemen, where do I sign?

Lex: Let's go.  
Tess: Okay.

(They go to the corn field and look around.)

Tess: Looks like something out of an alien movie.  
Jeremy (Off screen): Help me...

(Lex and Tess look around.)

Lex: What was that?  
Tess: I don't know.

(Lex goes off.)

Tess: Hey wait!

(Lex stops at a stake as he takes a few breaths from his inhaler when he hears it again.)

Jeremy: Help me...

(Lex looks at a scarecrow a few feet away before he turns around to see a boy of fourteen or fifteen tied to a stake.)

Jeremy: Kid, help me, please.

(Tess comes up.)

Tess: Oh my god.

(Suddenly, a Meteor Shower arrives.)

Tess: Run!

(Lex and Tess rush forward before a blast of irradiated dust comes at them. Cut to afterwards as Lionel walks into the field.)

Lionel: Lex! Lutessa! Kids?!

(Lionel finds a lock of Lex's hair and follows it to a mound which turns out to be Tess and Lex. Tess' hair has been singed to shoulder length, and Lex doesn't have any hair at all. Lionel backs away, disgusted by the sight.)

FADE OUT

FADE IN: 12 years later...

(Cut to Smallville's LuthorCorp Plant as a Porsche drives up, and Tess and Lex walk out. Tess' hair is still shoulder length, and Lex is still completely bald.)

Lex (sarcastically): Thanks Dad.

Tess: Oh stop it. I had to listen to you complain the whole way here.

[Lex looks at Tess.]

Lex: Since we got in the car you and I have only exchanged two sentences.

Tess: Still, could've been worse. He could've hidden us away in Gotham. The last thing I need is that Hardy-Boy Wayne cramping my style.  
Lex (softly): Why? Cause he's not cheering in your corner anymore?  
Tess: Shut up!

[Lex laughs as the two enter. Cut to Gabe talking to workers.)

Gabe: Better be on the lookout for Daddy's little boy and girl. I hear you can't miss them.

(The workers look up and quickly drive off. Gabe turns to see Lex and Tess.)

Lex: Hope we're not interrupting.  
Gabe (nervously): Mr. Luthor.  
Lex: My father's Mr. Luthor. Call me, Lex.  
Tess: Tess.  
Gabe: Gabe... Sullivan. Let me give you a tour of the plant.  
Lex: With all due respect Gabe, you... Process crap. What's there to see?  
Gabe: I know the plant's losing money, and you were sent down here to clean house, but-  
Lex: Relax Gabe. We're not firing anybody. First thing tomorrow, we're all going through the operating budget to see if we can trim costs without losing any jobs.  
Gabe: But your father-  
Tess: We may be the fruit of Lionel Luthor's loins, but we're not his lapdogs.  
Lex: Exactly. Now, let's see what we can do.

(Cut to the Porsche as Lex is driving when the cell phone goes off.)

Tess: I've got it.

[Tess goes for the phone as it drops.]

Tess: I still got it.

(Lex looks down for a sec as barbed wire falls from a truck, and they both look up just to see it as Lex slams on the breaks, but too late. The tires all blow out. The car spins out of control. It crashes into a boy of about fourteen or fifteen as they all tumble into the river. The moment the car makes impact with water, Lex's head slams against the wheel. He is out cold. Tess tries to hold her breath but she passes out just as she sees the boy arrive at the window. Once they're passed out, Clark pulls the roof off and takes the two up and begins CPR on both of them.)

Clark: Come on, don't die on me.

(Once Lex begins coughing and breathing, Clark focuses on Tess when she wakes up and gets up.)

Tess (weakly): I could've sworn the car hit you...  
Clark: If it did, I'd be... I'd be dead...

[Lex raises himself upright.]

Lex: You would be dead...and so would we...

Clark: I saw you guys fall in, so I pulled both of you out.

[Cut to later as emergency vehicles show up. Jonathan Kent shows up.)

Jonathan: Clark!

[Jonathan runs down to him.]

Clark: Hey Dad, I'm alright.  
Jonathan: Who was the maniac who was driving that vehicle?!  
Lex: That'd be me. Lex Luthor.

[Jonathan scoffs.]

Jonathan: Jonathan Kent.

(Jonathan puts his jacket around Clark.)

Lex: That's an incredible son of yours, Mr. Kent. If there's anything I can do in return?  
Jonathan: Yeah. Drive slower.

(Jonathan goes off with Clark as Lex sighs while Tess looks at the car being pulled out. She looks back at Clark. Cut back to the Mansion as Tess is watching Tender, Loving Care when Lex comes in.)

Lex: Seriously, Sis?  
Tess: Cut me some slack. I am bored out of my mind.

Lex: Why did you feel the need to put a TV in my study?

Tess: You can keep in touch with the news pretty easily.  
Lex: ... Good point. So, what's with your choice of film?  
Tess: I couldn't figure out what to do.  
Lex: How about coming with me to get a new car?

Tess: No thanks. I am not into cars.  
Lex: Well, what if one of them is a gift to our Good Samaritan?

Tess: ... Eh.

[Tess gets up and the two walk out.]

Lex: Knew it.  
Tess: Shut up.

(Cut to Lex and Tess at a car dealership as he goes to a black jaguar.)

Lex: I'll take this one and that red pick-up truck over there. Deliver the truck to this address please.  
Dealer: Okay sir. Anything else?  
Tess: I'll take the silver Ford.  
Dealer: That'll be about three thousand dollars.

(Lex pulls out a check and fills it out before handing it to him.)

Lex: Here you are.

Dealer: Thanks.

[Cut to Lex fencing with Tess. Clark comes in just as Lex tosses his sword into a wall before taking off his helmet.)

Lex: Clark? I'm sorry. I didn't see you.  
Clark: Look, if you're busy-  
Lex: No, I think my little sister has sufficiently kicked my ass for the day.  
Clark: This sure is a big place.  
Lex: It's the Luthor Family Home, or so my father claims. He had it shipped from Scotland stone by stone.  
Clark: Yeah, I remember the movers, but no one ever moved in.  
Tess: My father has no intention of moving in here. He's never even stepped through the front door.  
Clark: Well why'd he move it here?  
Lex: Because he could.

(They go to a break room as Lex takes off his fencing shirt.)

Lex: So how's the new ride?  
Clark: That's the thing, I can't accept it.  
Lex: Why? You don't like it?  
Clark: No. My dad just... Well...  
Lex: Your dad doesn't like me, does he?  
Clark: Well... Um...  
Lex: It's alright, Clark. I've been bald since I was nine years old. I'm used to people judging me before they know me.  
Clark: Dad doesn't hate you or Tess. He just... Well it's your dad.  
Lex: He figures the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?  
Clark: Well...  
Tess: In that case, I'll just keep it for now and wait until your dad gets to know us more. So Clark, did you fall far from the tree?

[Clark smiles.]

Clark: Oh yeah.  
Tess: By the way, thanks for saving us. It was really weird though. I could've sworn I saw you swimming down just before I passed out.  
Clark: Maybe I did. I'm a pretty fast swimmer.

[Clark looks at Lex.]

Clark: She always this inquisitive?  
Lex: Family trait I'm afraid.  
Clark: I'm sorry, it wasn't my business. (Takes out the keys.) I've gotta go.

[Clark hands Lex the keys.]

Clark: Thanks for the truck.

[Clark turns to leave.]

Lex: Clark do you believe a man can fly?

[Clark stops and faces Lex.]

Clark: Sure, on a plane.  
Lex: No, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about soaring through the clouds with nothing, but air beneath you.  
Clark: People can't fly, Lex.  
Lex: I did. After the accident when my heart stopped. It was the most exhilarating few seconds of my life. I flew over Smallville, and for the first time in twelve years, I didn't see any barriers. I wanna thank you for giving me that. We have a destiny together, Clark. And I don't want anything to come between our friendship.

(Clark smiles and goes off as Lex thinks about what he just said.)

Tess: Aw... My big brother's first bromance.  
Lex: ... Funny. I want a rematch tomorrow.  
Tess: Fine. I can take a few minutes out of my day to kick your ass again.

(The two smile and head down for something to eat.)

Lex (To himself): "We have a destiny together." Where did I get that one?

Tess: Beats me.

[Lex shakes his head. Cut to Lex and Tess driving home later the next evening when they see Jeremy in the edge of the cornfield and recognize him. As they get a second look, Jeremy disappears, and Lex investigates the cornfield with Tess to find Clark hanging by a stake with a meteor rock necklace around his neck.)

Lex: Clark?

[Clark looks at Lex, weakly. Tess' eyes widen.]

Tess: Oh, geez.

(Lex and Tess quickly undo the ropes holding Clark up.)

Lex: Who did this to you?  
Clark (weakly): Doesn't matter.

[The moment Lex pulls out the last rope Clark falls to the ground. Tess notices that he gets up rather quickly. Clark runs over to his clothes and picks them up.]

Lex: Clark, you need to see a doctor.  
Clark: I'll be fine.

[Clark runs off.]

Lex (Shouting): At least let us give you a ride.

[Lex looks down and see's the Kryptonite necklace. He picks it up and looks at it.]

Tess: What's that?  
Lex: I have no... (Looking closer) idea?

To Be Continued...


	2. Metamorphosis

**Smallville: Luthor**

**Season 1**

Episode 2: Metamorphosis

[Scene opens with Clark soaring over Smallville. Cut to Clark entering Lana's room and floating over her bed. Clark smiles. Lana opens her eyes.)

Lana: It's all your fault, Clark.

(Clark gets startled and wakes up as he crashes down on the bed.)

Martha (from downstairs): Clark?! Clark Kent, we're leaving for the farmer's market in fifteen minutes, and you haven't done your chores yet!

[Cut to the farmers market. Lex's car pulls in and he and Tess get out.)

Tess: I still don't know why I had to come.  
Lex: Oh, come on, Sis. I thought you'd be happy to get away from the crap factory.  
Tess: Funny.

[The two walk in. Cut to Clark as he, Pete and Chloe set up their booth. Clark can't find a hammer to nail up their sign so he just pushes the nail in, using .01 percent of his strength. Chloe and Pete walk back.)

Chloe: Uh... How'd you get that nail in, Clark?  
Clark: Rock.

[Cut to Lana and Whitney walking in.]

Chloe: All hail the homecoming King and Queen.

[Lana notices Clark and walks over to him, just as Lex and Tess walk up.]

Lex: Mrs. Kent, we have yet to meet. I'm Lex Luthor, and this is my sister, Tess.  
Martha: Oh, pleased to meet you.  
Tess: Hey Clark.  
Clark: Hey Tess. How are you?  
Tess: Great.

[Lana and Whitney walk up. Lana notices Lex, but ignores him.]

Lana (To Tess): Hey. How are you?  
Tess: I'm good, and you've got a quarterback stuck to your arm.

[Chloe laughs as Lana looks at Clark.]

Lana (To Clark): Hey, Clark. I didn't see you at the dance yesterday.  
Clark: Sorry, Lana, I was... (To Whitney) A little tied up.

[Lana looks from Clark to Whitney. Whitney looks away. Lex notices this, but says nothing. Jonathan walks up.]

Jonathan: Hey, Whitney. Great game last Saturday. I haven't seen an offense like that since I played.  
Whitney: Thanks, Mr. Kent.

[Clark rolls his eyes.]

Clark: I'll get the rest of the boxes.

[Clark walks off. Lex waits a few seconds and follows. Clark grabs a few crates of fruit. Lex walks next to him.]

Lex: Can't knock your taste in women.

(Clark gets startled a little.)

Clark: What?  
Lex: Come on, I saw the way you were looking at that girl, Lana.  
Clark: It's not what you think. We're just friends.  
Lex: Is that what you want her to think?

[Clark ignores him.]

Lex: You mind telling me what happened last night?  
Clark: Just a stupid high school prank.  
Lex: You were tied to a stake in the middle of a field, Clark. Even the Romans saved that for a special occasion. Was it that Whitney guy?  
Clark: Look, if it's all the same to you, I'd rather forget it.  
Lex: Alright.

(Tess goes up to Chloe as she's starring at Clark.)

Tess: Can't knock your taste in men.  
Chloe: Huh?

Tess: Come on, I saw the way you were looking at Clark.

Chloe: We're just friends, and he has blinders only for Lana Lang.  
Tess: A high school crush isn't a wife. She's a mild annoyance. Trust me. Just stay close and make a move. You may be surprised.  
Chloe: Yeah, right.

(Chloe walks off as Tess buys an apple from the Kent's booth and takes a bite out of it as she looks at Clark, dreamily.)

Tess: Maybe in another life.

(Cut to later that day as Lex's looking at Lana's necklace again before putting it back in the lead box. Cut to Lana's place as she's riding. When she arrives, Lex is already there.)

Lex: Your form's good, but his gait's off. You might wanna check his shoes.  
Lana: Sneaking around like that, you're lucky you didn't get kicked.  
Lex (Smiling): I'm-  
Lana: Lex Luthor, I know.  
Lex: Well it's nice to officially meet you.  
Lana: We've already met.  
Lex: We have? I seriously doubt I'd forget meeting you.  
Lana: You were a little preoccupied. My aunt Nell took me to Metropolis for a riding competition, and we stayed with your dad. I heard you had a pool, so I checked it out. I saw you skinny dipping with some brunette. I think you were teaching her the breast stroke.  
Lex: That was you? ... Wow. Great job growing up.

(Lex notices a board full of medals and trophies that Lana has won.)

Lex: Impressive display.  
Lana: I think it's tacky, but it makes Nell happy.

(Lex notices a picture where Lana's wearing the necklace he found.)

Lex: That's an unusual necklace.  
Lana: It's my favorite.  
Lex: So how come you're not wearing it?  
Lana: I lent it to my boyfriend.  
Lex: Lucky guy. Who is he?  
Lana: Whitney Fordman.  
Lex: The guy Clark Kent saved just after the farmer's market?  
Lana: Just got back from seeing him.  
Lex: Makes you wonder if you're with the right guy. One saves lives. The other throws a football.  
Lana: For someone who just moved into town you've got a very high opinion or people  
Lex: You just seem more interesting than that. While you're nursing your boyfriend back to health ask him what he was doing before the big game.

[Lana looks at Lex.]

Lana: He was with me.  
Lex: The whole time?

(Lana looks away.)

Lex: Nice seeing you again.

[Lex walks off. Cut to the Mansion as Lex comes back as Clark's looking at a model of the Battle of Troy.)

Lex: You save anyone on the way here? You keep it up; you could make a career out of it.  
Clark: I was just dropping off your produce. These things look cool.  
Lex: It was a strategy tool. My father gave it to me when I was ten.  
Clark: Strategy tool?  
Lex: My father equates business with war. Take the Battle of Troy for example. It started because two men were in love with the same woman, like you and the quarterback.  
Clark: If we're at war, Whitney's pretty much won.  
Lex: You lost one battle Clark, that's all. Besides, I don't think Lana's as infatuated as you'd think. All you need is something that can get your hat in the ring.

[Lex holds out the box.]

Lex: I've got your Trojan Horse for Lana.

(Lex takes the box and opens it as Clark begins to look sick.)

Lex: Clark, you alright?

(Lex closes the box almost instinctively.)

Clark: Fine. Just been a little ill on and off all morning. What is that anyway?  
Lex: A lead box made from the armor of St. George the dragon slayer. My mom and dad gave it to me for my twelfth birthday as a way for me to put all my doubts and insecurities away. Here  
Clark: Uh... I can't take that.  
Lex: What is it with Kents and gifts? I'm giving it to you. Give the necklace to Lana, and you'll win her heart.

[Clark looks at the box.]

Lex: All you have to do is use it.

[Clark takes the box.]

Clark: Thank you, Lex.  
Lex: Don't mention it. Now go after her.

[Clark smirks and walks out.]

Tess: Aw, that was sweet of you Lex.

Lex: Eh.  
Tess: What's up with the meteor rocks, anyway?  
Lex: No idea. I am curious about them though.  
Tess: Oh, here we go.  
Lex: What?  
Tess: Once you set your mind on something you become this obsessive, controlling, evening conniving little freak. In other words, a weirdo.

Lex: And you don't?

Tess: Nope, I have more style when it comes to that.

(Lex smirks a little.)

Tess: ... You shush.

(Tess walks out and goes to a dark room that has the Porsche in it.)

Tess: How could we have survived this?

(Tess rubs her fingers across the ripped off roof.)

To Be Continued...


	3. Hothead

**Smallville: Luthor**

**Season 1**

Episode 3: Hothead

[Scene opens with a Football game.]

Whitney: Two-Forty-Two! HIKE!

[The players go at it. Whitney tries to find an open player, but gets tackled.]

Coach Arnold: Alright time out! Time out! Whitney, get over here!

[Whitney goes running back to the coach.]

Coach Arnold: Refresh my memory, didn't I just send a pass for you there?  
Whitney: The rain was coming down so hard I couldn't see if Donnor was open so I figured I'd-  
Coach Arnold (Grabbing Whitney's mask): What does it say on that jacket?!  
Whitney: Coach.  
Coach Arnold (Angrily): That's right! Football's not a democracy! You do what I say because I know what's best for you! Now look, son, we have run this play a hundred times at practice, you don't have to see Donnor in order to know where he is! Now, I want you to get back out there and run the same exact play...and I want you to win this game for us.

[Whitney nods his head.]

Coach Arnold: All right, get back out there.

(Cut to Chloe watching.)

Chloe: Wow. Can anyone say "Anger management issues"?

(Cut back to the game as Whitney does the pass they talked about and they score the game winning touchdown. Everyone cheers. Cut to inside the locker room as Coach Arnold addresses the team.]

Coach Arnold: Now, listen up! There's another team eating Crow tonight.

[The players cheer.]

Coach Arnold: Now I want all of you to rest up for next week's game! I don't need to remind you how important it is.

[Whitney steps forth.]

Whitney: Not only is it a chance for the championship, but it will also be Coach Arnold's two hundredth win!

[The team cheers and they put their hands in.]

Everyone: Coach Arnold, Coach Arnold, coach Arnold!

[Coach Arnold smiles. Cut to later as Coach Arnold sits in his sauna. The sauna has meteor rocks in it. There's a knock on the door.)

Coach Arnold: I'm coming. I'm coming

[Coach Arnold opens the door and see's the principle behind it.]

Principle: Coach Arnold, we need to talk.

[Cut to Coach Arnold, looking at a file.]

Coach Arnold: My boys, huh?  
Principle: 7 of them. I'm afraid they're ineligible to play Saturday's game.  
Coach Arnold: Well, we hold off on this and then we deal with it first thing Monday.  
Principle: I'm not going to sweep something like this under the rug just so you can win a game.  
Coach Arnold (Laughing): You've been here, what? 6 months? Well I've been here for twenty-five years. We're not talking about just a game we're talking about my legacy.  
Principle: I don't care about your legacy. I'm here to educate young people.  
Coach Arnold: I've been educating young people all my life! Do you know how many students have gone on to college because of me?! Do you know how many got good jobs because of my recommendation?!  
Principle (Calmly): I know most people think you walk on water, Coach, but I think your dangerous. I've seen your temper and I've seen your methods. Just because you win doesn't make you right.

[The Principle walks out.]

Principle: On Monday I'm suspending the players, end of story.

[Once the principle is out of site Coach Arnold slams his towel down in anger. Suddenly his desk catches fire. Coach Arnold looks at the blaze, shocked. Cut to the Mansion as Lex walks into his office.]

Lex: Well, if it isn't the three wise men. Hello Dominic.  
Dominic: I assume you're late because of a fencing lesson, or have you taken up polo again?  
Lex: I'm not late. I canceled this meeting if you recall.  
Dominic: Your father insisted that we fly down and keep it!  
Lex: And when he barks, you jump.  
Dominic: I assume you've seen the business readout of the plant?  
Lex: Yup. We're twenty percent over budget.

[Lex walks over to his pool table and takes out a stick.]

Dominic: And your father wants you and your sister to take drastic action.  
Lex: We plan to.  
Dominic: Good, then I can inform him you'll be cutting your work force?  
Lex: On the contrary, you can tell him we plan on increasing our workforce.  
Dominic: By how much?  
Lex: Twenty percent.

[Lex goes to the pool table and starts playing.]

Dominic (laughs): Lex, I've always enjoyed your unique sense of humor, but you can't be serious.  
Lex: You have to spend money to make money, Dominic. If we expand productivity and marketing while our competitors retreat when the sector bounces back, we'll corner the market.  
Dominic: Your father sent you and your sister to Smallville to turn the plant around, not—  
Lex (Cutting in): My father sent me and Tess to Smallville because he'd rather surround himself with drones then people who challenge his archaic business practices.  
Dominic: I'll be certain to tell him that.  
Lex: Please do.  
Tess (VO): From both of his children.

[Everyone turns to see Tess on the second floor, looking down at everyone.]

Lex: This meeting is adjourned.

[Dominic's face hardens and he starts walking out.]

Lex: By the way, Dominic. Tell your sister I said hi.

[Dominic stops, but doesn't face him, instead he walks out. Once they're gone Tess looks at Lex.]

Tess: Did you really do something with his sister?  
Lex: No, but it gets under his skin.  
Tess: I never liked Dominic.  
Lex: Why do you think I targeted him for the past twenty April Fools Days?

[Tess smiles.]

Tess: He's not wrong about our position. We're gambling with people's jobs here.  
Lex: Tess, you worry too much. Life is a gamble. Like walking into that cornfield when we were kids, and look how well we turned out.

[Cut to Clark. He, Pete, and Chloe walk to school while Clark's reading Chloe's article about Coach Arnold.)

Clark: Don't you think your being a little hard on the guy, Chloe?  
Chloe: The guy grabbed Whitney by the helmet and yelled at him. You know you could hurt someone by doing that. Also, I've already got hate mail.  
Clark: And you're excited about that because...?  
Chloe: Because it shows I'm hitting a nerve.

[Clark notices the team gathering around outside.]

Coach Arnold: All right gather around. I know some of you have been hearing some strange rumors, but I want you to get that out of your heads, right now.  
Clark: What's going on over there?

[Chloe takes out her camera and starts taking pictures.]

Chloe: I don't know.  
Pete: I do. Those seven were accused of cheating on a test, possessing the answer keys.  
Chloe: Oh cool! A picture of the cheating jockstraps!  
Clark: Any idea how they could have gotten the answers for that test?  
Chloe: Nope, but I'll work on it ASAP.

(One of the jocks is about to throw a football at Chloe before Clark catches it with Jedi quick reflexes.)

Pete: Nice catch.  
Chloe: One of your teammates tries to assassinate me, and all you can say is nice catch?!

[Clark throws back the football. The player catches it, but gasps when he catches it. Coach Arnold notices this and stares at Clark. Cut to The Kent Farm as Clark is talking to his dad.]

Jonathan: Wait a minute, what do you mean you had to join the football team?  
Clark: The coach didn't give me much of a choice.  
Jonathan: I suppose he gave you that: Be Your Own Man Speech, right?  
Clark: Yeah.  
Jonathan: Well old Walt's been giving that speech for twenty-five years, same one. You'll just have to go to him tomorrow and tell him you can't play.  
Clark: Dad, please don't make me do that.  
Jonathan: Clark, we've had this conversation before.  
Clark: It's never been a conversation. I can be careful, and you don't trust me.  
Jonathan: It's not that I don't trust you, son. I mean if you get angry just once or you try to impress some girl with a fancy move, someone could get really hurt. I'm sorry son, but I'm not signing any permission slip.  
Clark: You don't have to. I'm playing, and you can't stop me.

(Clark goes off. Jonathan looks away saddened by being a villain. Cut to the Mansion as Lionel walks in.]

Lionel: Congratulations kids. You've made the business page for once.

(Lionel tosses down the paper as Lex looks at it. The headline reads, "Luthor Siblings in a no win scenario".)

Lex: I told Dominic we initiated this plan a few days ago.  
Lionel: Yes and my drone dutifully reported it to me. I just didn't think you'd be stupid enough to implement it.  
Lex: If you had a problem why didn't you pick up the phone and call us?  
Lionel: We have a reporting structure. Just because you're my children don't expect special treatment.  
Lex: Believe me we never have.  
Lionel: That wounded pride routine may have worked for your mother, but don't try it with me. You know perfectly well how I feel about you two.  
Tess (V.O): Hence why you moved us to a crap factory in Smallville.

[Lex smiles. Lionel turns to see Tess standing at the doorway.]

Lionel: Lex, Lutessa, did you know the czars would send their children to the farthest reaches of the empire, so they could get an appreciation of how the world works.  
Lex: Whatever helps you sleep at night, Dad.  
Lionel: Very well Lex. I propose a deal. We'll fence for it. You win, I'll let you continue with your plan. I win, you fire twenty percent of your workforce. The question you have to ask yourself is... Are you good enough to take on your old man?  
Tess: Lex, you don't have to do this.  
Lex: You're right. I want to.

(Lionel smiles. He knows he has him now. Cut to the two of them fencing.]

Tess: Kick his ass Lex!

(Lex makes a slash that Lionel dodges.)

Lionel: Look at your moves, Lex. They're rash, with no thought to their consequences.  
Lex: If I wanted commentary, I'd have bought one of your books on tape.  
Lionel: You want to know what your problem is, Lex?  
Lex: Enlighten me.  
Lionel: You and your sister are ruled by your emotions. Always have been.

(Lionel disarms Lex and holds the sword to his chest.)

Lionel: And that can be a fatal flaw.

[Lionel moves to sword up to Lex's neck. Lex winces in pain as he backs away. Lionel doesn't let up. Instead, he pushes it further, causing Lex to bleed. Tess gets on her feet.]

Tess: Dad stop!

[Lionel eases up.]

Lionel (Not taking his eyes off Lex): I want those workers gone by noon tomorrow. Meeting adjourned.

[Lex falls back, clasping his neck. Lionel sheaths the sword. Lionel walks out. Tess goes to Lex's side.]

Tess: Lex, are you-  
Lex: I'm fine! Just leave me alone!

[Lex storms out, leaving Tess worried. Cut to the coffee house. Lana is delivering drinks to various people. She's having a difficult time. She notices Lex and Tess sitting in the lounge. They've got folders and documents all over the table. Both look deep in thought. She walks up to them and smiles. Lex looks up.)

Lex: Lana? What happened, did Nell put you out on the street?  
Lana: Decided to join the work force.  
Lex: Good for you. I'm sure you'll be employee of the month in no time.  
Lana: I just have to figure out how to not break any of the glasses.  
Tess: Better bring our cappuccinos in a Styrofoam cup then.

(Chloe and Clark come in.)

Chloe: Clark Kent joins the football team, and Lana Lang's a waitress. When did I take a wrong turn and end up in Topsy-Turvy Town?

[Clark notices Lex and Tess and walks over to them. Lex, seeing Clark, smiles.]

Clark: Hey Lex.  
Lex: Hey. Word has it that Clark Kent joined the football team.  
Clark: Rumor's true.  
Lex: So how'd your dad take you joining the football team?  
Clark: He didn't like it. I don't get it. They encourage me to make my own decisions and when I do, they shut me down.  
Lex: And you're waiting to get home after your dad's asleep to avoid the uncomfortable silence when you two are in the room.  
Clark: How'd you know?  
Lex: The Luthors wrote the book on uncomfortable silences.  
Chloe: So, what's up with the Luthor siblings?  
Tess: About four poor bastards have to get the axe, and the problem is that they all have families.

(Lana comes back with Lex's coffee.)

Lana: You guys mind if I throw in my two-bits about family problems?  
Chloe: Okay.  
Lana: You should have seen the look on Nell's face when I took this job.  
Chloe: Looks like all you guys are in the same boat.  
Lex: No we're not. Clark and Lana stood by their decisions, and we caved. In fact, these two have inspired me.

(Lex holds his cup to Clark and Lana.)

Clark: Oh yeah, playing football and serving coffee. We're living the dream.

(Lex smirks and takes a sip.)

Lana: How is it?  
Lex: It's good.

(Lana walks off.)

Clark: It's not what you asked for, is it?  
Lex: ... Not even close.  
Tess: ... I'm kinda nervous about drinking mine now.  
Chloe: Well while you two spare Lana's feelings. I've got some investigating to do about Coach Arnold giving the players the test.  
Clark: Good luck.  
Tess: I'll go with you. I need some fresh air.

[Cut to Tess and Chloe walking onto the football field.]

Tess: So, this is it. The Smallville High's football field.

Chloe: Yup.  
Tess: So, you gonna see Clark's first game?  
Chloe: No thanks. Football isn't really my cup of tea.  
Tess: What about supporting your friends?

Chloe: I don't know.

Tess: So, you have a crush on the guy, and you're his close friend, but you're not going to root for him on something that his father doesn't support?  
Chloe: Geez...when you say that-  
Tess: Wait, what's that?

[The two look and see several football players walking onto the field.]

Chloe: Follow me.

[Cut to the football field as Coach Arnold addresses a handful of players.]

Coach Arnold: Alright, so which one of you told Kwan that I supplied you with the answers to that test? Anyone?  
Trevor: Coach, no college is even gonna look at us with cheating on our record.

(Coach Arnold goes to Trevor.)

Coach Arnold: So it was you, Trevor. Now why doesn't that surprise me!

(Coach Arnold slaps Trevor across the face as the sprinklers begin spewing fire.)

Coach Arnold: Nothing... NOTHING... IS GOING TO STAND BETWEEN ME AND MY LEGACY!

[Cut to Chloe and Tess, whose eyes widen.]

Chloe: What the-?  
Tess: Hell?  
Coach Arnold: NOW, YOU GO HOME AND KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT, UNDERSTAND?!

(Chloe takes pictures.)

Tess: What was that?  
Chloe: I'm not sure.

(Cut to the Farm as Clark wears a jersey for a pre-game rally as Martha shows up.)

Martha: Heading out to the pep rally?  
Clark: How do I look?  
Martha: As handsome as your father.  
Clark: You don't have to do this, Mom.  
Martha: Do what?  
Clark: Play Kent Family peace keeper.  
Martha: Well if the Kent men weren't so stubborn, I wouldn't have to.  
Clark: So you're taking Dad's side?  
Martha: No, Clark, I'm not. We're just worried.  
Clark: ... See you at the game, Mom... I hope

[Cut to Chloe and Tess meeting up with the football player Coach Arnold smacked.]

Chloe: Hey Trevor. Up for an interview?  
Trevor: No.  
Chloe: Well whether you talk or not, this is going on the front page of the torch tomorrow.

(Chloe shows Trevor her camera, which has a picture of the players with the sprinklers. Trevor becomes uneasy.]

Trevor: Just leave me alone!  
Tess: Just tell me what's going on with the coach.

(Trevor goes to his car when Coach Arnold appears and grabs his arm.)

Coach Arnold: Talking to the reporter and a Luthor Trevor? I thought you were smarter than that.  
Trevor: I didn't say anything! I swear! They've got pictures of us with the sprinklers!  
Coach Arnold: Really? Well, we'll have to do something about that.

(Coach Arnold lets go. Trevor whimpers in pain. Cut to the Torch as Chloe's working with Tess when the computer catches fire. They go to the door when it catches fire too.)

Chloe: Holy-!

[They try to go out the window, but the fire moves, like a snake, and blocks her way.]

Tess: Oh crap.

(Cut to outside as Clark's with Pete.)

Clark: Hey Pete, do you know where Chloe is?  
Pete: Nope.

(Chloe opens a very small window and swings her arms around.)

Chloe: CLARK!  
Clark: CHLOE!

[Clark gets in and comforts her.]

Clark: It's okay, Chloe. It's okay.

[Suddenly all the fires in the office go out.]

Clark: Okay, that was weird.  
Chloe: I think I know what's going on.  
Clark: You always do...

(Clark holds up a scorched paper.)

Clark: The Torch torched. How's that for dramatic irony?

[Chloe is not amused.]

Clark: Just trying to get you to smile.  
Chloe: This is more than just arsine, Clark. It's like the fire knew what I was thinking  
Clark: And you believe Coach Walt had something to do with it?  
Chloe: Look at the facts: Principle Kwan launches an investigation on the cheating scandal; Coach Arnold tries to fry him in his car, Then one of the players comes forward and he threatens them all with pyro-tech sprinklers, I'm about to print that picture and the Torch goes up in flames.  
Clark: Now you think he's behind the cheating scandal? Come on, Chloe.  
Chloe: A psycho coach tries to do anything to get himself into the pantheon of legendary coaches!  
Clark: Do you have the picture?  
Chloe: No. It's kinda hard to retrieve the files from a ruined computer.  
Clark: Then you have nothing to prove it.  
Chloe: Clark please trust me on this.  
Clark: Fine. I'll help you look into it.  
Tess: By the way Clark, how'd you get in here, last I checked, the fire blocked the door.  
Clark: ... Guess your eyes were playing tricks on you.

[Tess looks at Clark suspiciously. Cut to before the game as Clark approaches Trevor's house. He knocks on the front door. Trevor's mother answers.]

Clark: Hi, is Trevor home?  
Trevor's mom: Yeah, he's in the garage for some reason.

[Cut to Clark entering the garage.]

Trevor: Don't come near me!  
Clark: Trevor, it's okay. I wanna help.

[Clark finds Trevor. He's surrounded by Fire extinguishers.]

Clark: Trevor?  
Trevor: Just leave, he might come back  
Clark: Who?  
Trevor: Coach Walt. If he gets angry he'll...(Trails off)  
Clark: What did he do to you?  
Trevor: Coach drives me pretty hard. Me and some of the other guys. Thinks he's our father, or at least that's how he justifies it. Once when I dropped a pass he drove me home and punched me in the stomach. Told me not to do it again.  
Clark: Why didn't you tell anyone?  
Trevor: Because he would have thrown me off the team and he wouldn't help me pass my classes.  
Clark: Did he give you that Math midterm?

[Trevor gives a sad nod.]

Clark: Trevor, I can help—  
Trevor: That's what Principle Kwan said and look what the coach did to him!

[Clark notices the bandage on Trevor's arm.]

Clark: What happened to your arm?

[Trevor hides his arm.]

Trevor: Nothing. Just a carburetor burn.  
Clark: Let me see it.

[Trevor holds out his arm and shows Clark. Clark unwraps the bandage. Trevor winces when it's removed. Clark notices the burn is shaped like a hand print. Trevor starts hyperventilating.]

Trevor: I don't know how he did it, but if I talk he'll fry me, man.

[Clark looks at Trevor. Cut to Coach Arnold's sauna. Clark comes in.)

Coach Arnold: Kent? Why aren't you in the locker room, suiting up?  
Clark: I'm not waking out on that field and neither are you.

[Coach Arnold gives a small laugh.]

Coach Arnold: Oh, really? Why's that?  
Clark: I saw what you did to Trevor's arm  
Coach Arnold: Trevor should have kept his mouth shut!

[Clark begins to stumble with the Kryptonite rocks' radiation.]

Coach Arnold: What's the matter Kent? Can't take the heat?

[Coach Arnold punches Clark and throws him into the Sauna.]

Coach Arnold: Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a game to win.

(Coach Arnold closes the door as Clark looks at the Meteor Rocks, and he feels ten times worse than when he's around Lana's necklace Because there's much more Kryptonite.]

Clark: Arghh, lord...

[Cut to the Game as the Crows complete a pass. Martha and Jonathon sit in the stands.]

Martha (Waving): Chloe!  
Chloe: Hi Mr. Kent! Hi Mrs. Kent!

[Jonathan and Martha walk over to Chloe.]

Martha: Smallville's Cynic had a change of heart.  
Tess (VO): Well, that's good.

[Martha sees Tess sitting behind them.]

Martha: Tess, I didn't know you liked football.  
Tess: I'm here to support Clark.  
Chloe: Same here. I am putting my cynicism aside for my friend.  
Martha: Yes. (To Jonathan) We're trying the same philosophy.  
Jonathan (Rolling his eyes): Where's Clark?  
Chloe: I don't know. I was supposed to meet him before the game, but he never showed.

[Martha and Jonathan exchange a glance. Cut to Clark. He takes a meteor rock and tries to throw it out of the room, but it just crashes against the glass. He tries again and manages to crack a window. Cut back to the game as Jonathan walks up to Pete on the sidelines.)

Jonathan: Hey, Pete, have you seen Clark?  
Pete: No.

[Coach Arnold walks up to him.]

Coach Arnold: Jonathan, you know the rules. No parents on the sidelines.  
Jonathan: I'm looking for Clark.  
Coach Arnold: Join the club I can us him out here. Guess he doesn't have what it takes to be a winner.

(Jonathan's about to walk back when Chloe and Tess walks up.)

Chloe: We think the coach is lying.

[Jonathan nods his head.]

Jonathan: Check the lockers and I'll check the school.

[Coach Arnold notices Chloe and Jonathan enter the school. He hands the play book to another coach.]

Coach Arnold: Take over for a minute.  
Coach: But we're in the middle of a game.  
Coach Arnold: Just call a play!

[Coach Arnold runs back. Cut to the steam room as Clark finally manages to toss a rock out. Clark collapses from exhaustion. Cut to Jonathan entering the Coach's office.]

Jonathan: Clark!  
Clark: DAD!

[Jonathan notices the crack in the Sauna. He looks in through the crack and see's Clark.]

Jonathan: Clark!

[Jonathan tries to open the door, but it's locked. Jonathan kicks it open and grabs Clark.]

Jonathan: Clark, you alright?  
Clark (weakly): It's the meteor rocks.

[Jonathan drags Clark out of the Sauna. The moment they're outside Coach Arnold hits Jonathan with a Fire extinguisher. Jonathan and Clark both fall to the floor. Clark returns to normal as Walt tries to hit him again, but Clark blocks and kicks Arnold through the window. Arnold falls on his back, shocked by Clark's strength. He gets up to see Clark coming towards him.)

Clark: Coach you need help.  
Arnold: What I need is too win this game!  
Clark: It's too late for that.

[Arnold sets the whole locker room ablaze. Clark walks through the fire as Arnold gapes.)

Arnold: How'd you do that?  
Clark (smiling as he takes off his jacket): It's in the genes.

[Arnold tries to punch him, but Clark ducks and pushes him to the showers.]

Clark: Give it up coach. You lost.  
Arnold: No, NO!

(Fire shoots out of the sprinklers, engulfing Arnold. Clark can do nothing, but watch. Cut to later as fire fighters put out the fire. Tess walks in to see a scorched corpse.)

Tess: ... Ew.

[Cut to a nighttime shot of the Luthor Mansion. Lionel barges into Lex's study.]

Lex (Condescendingly): Two trips in one week. I'm flattered, Dad.

[Lionel holds up a piece of paper.]

Lionel: What is this, Lex?  
Lex: My new proposal. I figured out how to cut the operating budget by 20% without losing a single worker.  
Lionel: Lex, I specifically told you to cut your workforce.  
Lex: Why with this plan you don't get the bad P. R.  
Tess: In fact, he'll get fantastic P.R. because of it.  
Lionel: At least now I can see where your loyalties are.  
Lex (smirking): Careful Dad, you're getting emotional.

(He pulls out a sword.)

Lex: We can always try a rematch or are you afraid you won't be able to beat your son again?

[Lionel smirks.]

Lionel: You both get one.  
Lex: One what?  
Lionel One chance to defy me.  
Lex: I don't know what you hate more. The fact that my plan works, or that you didn't think of it yourself.  
Lionel: Just remember. Empires aren't built on clever book keeping.  
Lex: Dad, you have no idea what Tess and I are capable of.

[The two exchange a condescending smile.]

Lionel: We'll be in touch.

[Lionel walks off. Tess walks up.)

Tess: That went well. Also... You may have been right about the Meteor Rocks. Look what I found in the football coach's locker.

(Tess holds up a Kryptonite rock as Lex puts it in the Obsession Room next to the Porsche. He doesn't give the car much notice, but looks at the meteor rock.)

Lex: What is this stuff?

[Cut to Clark.]

Jonathan: Sorry you didn't get to play.  
Clark: Did you come here to make sure I wouldn't hurt anyone?  
Jonathan: I was here to support my son.

[Clark's frowns.]

Clark: Some of the things I said earlier were...out of line.

[Jonathan nodes his head.]

Jonathan: Look, I do trust you. Honestly. It's just...there's always going to be a part of me that's always afraid.

[Jonathan puts his hand on Clark's shoulder.]

Jonathan: But that's all part of being a parent.

[Clark smiles.]

Clark: Thanks Dad.

[The two walk off. Cut to field as Clark stars out at the stars. Lana walks up behind him.]

Lana: Beautiful, isn't it?

[Clark turns to see Lana. He's shocked, but also happy to see her.]

Clark: Hey. Thought you were working.  
Lana: I got let go. Apparently, I'm not waitress material.

[The two start walking together.]

Clark: Sorry to hear that. How'd your aunt take it?

[Lana gives a sad smile.]

Lana: She seemed to think it all some great big "sign" that I should to go back to cheer captain.  
Clark: Parents. They want what's best for us, but when we try to make our own decisions they tell what we can and can't do. Sometimes, I just want to scream.  
Lana: Why don't we?  
Clark: What? Scream?  
Lana: Why not?

[Clark and Lana share a smile.]

Clark: On 3? 1...

[Lana and Clark both take a breath.]

Clark: 2...3!

[Clark and Lana both scream at the top of their lungs.]

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. X-Ray

**Smallville: Luthor**

**Season 1**

Episode 4: X-Ray

[Scene opens with a shot of the LuthorCorp Plant. Cut to inside Lex's office. Lex sits at his desk, signing papers. Lex's thoughts are interrupted when his secretary comes in.]

Lex: What can I do for you, Marge?  
Marge: Sir, you need to see this.

[Marge turns on the television in Lex's office and changes it to a major news station.]

News Anchor (Statically): "Once again, Tess Luthor, Daughter of Billionaire Lionel Luthor, has been arrested and charged for armed robbery..."

[Cut to security footage of Tess holding a gun to the Bank Manager, demanding cash. Lex's face darkens.]

Lex: That's weird.

(Cut to Lex's car pulling into Smallville Police station just as Tess exits the back of a police car. Tess isn't in handcuffs, nor are the Police forcing him inside. Lex gets out of her car and runs over to her.]

Lex: Tess!  
Tess: What?  
Lex: What happened?  
Tess (Shrugs): Beats me. All I know is one minute I'm in Metropolis and the next the police have a warrant for my arrest. Don't worry, it's fine. The perp's signature and fingerprints didn't match mine. Thanks to that bit of info, they're not arresting me. I just need to make a statement.

[Lex breathes a sigh of relief.]

Lex: Oh thank god.

[Lex walks with her into the precinct. Cut to later in the day as they both exit.]

Lex: I need to see Clark.  
Tess: Why?  
Lex: I heard he witnessed what happened, so I'm gonna talk to him.  
Tess: I'm coming too.

Lex: Fine.

(Cut to the farm as Jonathan and Martha look at the Newspaper, which reads, "Tess Luthor Robs Bank".)

Clark: I don't think Tess did it.  
Jonathan: Yeah, but stranger things have happened.  
Martha (Not looking up): Why would she want to rob a bank, though? (Eyes widen) Wow, says here she got away with one hundred thousand dollars.  
Clark: See? That proves my point exactly! Why would Tess need to steal that kind of money? She's got plenty of it already.  
Jonathan: Clark, I know she's your friend but, you said it yourself: you saw with your own eyes.  
Clark: I don't know what I saw but I know Tess wouldn't do it.  
Tess (VO): Well that makes me feel a lot better.

(Camera pans to the door as Lex and Tess are there.)

Tess: I'd hate to think that my friends got the wrong impression of me because of my, "evil twin".  
Lex: Hello, all.

[Everyone's a little shocked to see them.]

Martha: Hi, Tess, Lex. We didn't hear you guys pull in.  
Lex: May we come in? (Motioning to Tess) I promise she's not packing heat.  
Tess: That's not funny.  
Lex: Yes it is.

[Clark goes to the door and lets them in.]

Lex: Thanks Clark.  
Clark: You're not in jail, Tess?  
Tess: Nope. I was hosting a reception for 200 fertilizer distributors in Metropolis at the time of the robbery.  
Clark: Oh.  
Jonathan: Do the police have any leads?

[Lex shakes his head.]

Lex: No. So Clark, are you alright?  
Clark: Fine. I gotta say she looked just like Tess.  
Tess: Well trust me; I'm not a criminal mastermind.  
Clark: I know. A criminal mastermind would've worn a mask.

(Lex smiles slightly.)

Tess: Don't get any ideas.  
Lex (Sarcastically): I'd never dream of it.

(Tess walks off angrily.)

Lex: It's fun messing with her.  
Clark: So, what's going to happen now?  
Lex: Hopefully, the money will turn up. Until then the Metropolis tabloids are going to have a field day with this story. (Glancing at Jonathan) And certain people's opinions of me and my sister will be cemented in stone.

[Jonathan looks away.]

Jonathan: I have to get to work.

[Jonathan gets up and walks out.]

Lex: I'm sorry you got thrown through that window, Clark.

[Clark shrugs.]

Clark: Don't worry about it.

Lex: No, seriously. You could have been really hurt.

Clark: Guess I got lucky.  
Lex: ... Alright.

(Cut to next morning as Tess is in the Beanery. She notices everyone's stares, but pays them no mind. She gets her coffee and walks out. When she gets to her car he notices a man, Roger Nixon, leaning on it.)

Tess: Can I help you?  
Roger: Roger Nixon, Metropolis Inquisitor.

[Tess gives a fake smile and nods her head.]

Tess (Rudely): Get off my car.  
Roger: You take a nice picture. Boosted our sales right up.

(Roger holds up the paper, and it's an Inquisitor version of the story.)

Tess: I've read comic books with less fiction than your rag.

[Roger holds up two files.]

Roger: Well, what about this? Is this fiction? It's Juvenile records and it made for some great reading.  
Tess: Those records are sealed.  
Roger: I'm a very resourceful man, Miss Luthor...

[Roger waves the files in her face and opens it. He flips through the files.]

Roger: It did lead me to some interesting things, in Metropolis... Particularly your brother and a... Club Zero.

[Tess clenches his fist.]

Tess (Angrily): You print one word of that, I'll sue!  
Roger: Lawyers take years. By then, the genie will be out of the bottle, and everyone will know that the new and improved Luthor kids are nothing but a facade.

[Tess laughs.]

Tess: You know what, Rog? If you wanted to print that you would have already put it in the paper. So, why don't you cut the B.S and tell me what you want?

[Roger just stares at Tess with a contemptuous smile. Tess sighs miserably and looks away.]

Tess: You want a pay off.  
Roger: Think of it as more of a business deal, Miss Luthor. One hundred thousand dollars and the records disappear, never to be seen again.  
Tess: I'd question your integrity but you're a journalist.

[Tess gets into her car. Roger leans against it.]

Roger: Also, don't think hiding behind your brother's leg will help you out in this. He can't protect you forever.  
Tess: He—  
Roger: Grow up, Miss Luthor.

[Roger gives Tess his business card.]

Roger: You got twenty-four hours or this hits the front page.

(Tess takes the business card and drives off. Roger watches her leave. Cut to the Mansion as Roger comes in, and there's the money on the table.)

Tess: Can I fix you a drink?  
Roger: If it's all the same to you I just want to collect my money and get out. All there?  
Tess: Why I've even supplied the bag.

(Tess tosses the bag to Roger. Roger goes over to the money and starts packing it. Tess shakes her head.]

Tess (Disgusted): You're feeling pretty good about yourself right now, aren't ya?

[Roger doesn't reply.]

Tess: You think with all the money my father spent he could make thing's disappear?  
Roger: Maybe he's not as smart as he thinks.

[Tess nods her head.]

Tess: It's possible.

[Roger loads the bag and gives Tess the sealed folder.)

Roger: First edition. Pleasure doing business with you.

(Roger's about to walk out when Tess stops him.)

Tess: You walk out of the door, and I'll make you disappear.

[Roger stops and faces Tess.]

Roger: What are gonna do? Have me killed?

[Tess gives a small laugh. Tess goes over to the pool table and starts playing.]

Tess: No. You'll be very much alive, but there won't be any evidence of your existence.  
Roger: What are you talking about?  
Tess: Drivers license, passport, social security number, bank account all erased. With one phone call I can make it look like you never walked this earth.

[Roger becomes uneasy.]

Roger: You're bluffing.  
Tess: Call your bank; see if your account still exists. That is if your cell phone hasn't been disconnected.

[Roger takes out his phone and starts dialing. Roger realizes his phone doesn't work anymore. He looks up at Tess his face now horrified.]

Roger: What did you do?!  
Tess: Don't worry, Roger, I'm going to give you a new identity. Maybe a murderer or a drug dealer, maybe (Shrugs) Either way, you'll lose your house, your job and your family.

[Roger throws the duffel bag back to Tess.]

Roger: Here, you can have the money back! Now we're even.  
Tess: No we're not because I also know your brother works at a clerk for juvenile court. What did you do, promise him some mullah if he dug up some dirt on me and Lex? He could do time for that.  
Roger: Leave him out of this.  
Tess: I didn't get him involved Roger, you did.

(Tess walks up to Roger, beginning to lose her cool.)

Tess You came into my life, figuring you could shake me down because I was some spoiled, rich, brat that needed her brother and daddy's protection?! Trust me Rog, when I bury things, they stay buried.  
Roger: What do you want from me?

[Tess' face lightens, somewhat.]

Tess: Your help. (Puts her pool stick away) My father's obsessed with the Daily Planet, Lex leans more towards the Journal, (Walks to his desk) but I know the Inquisitor is read by the people, they're the ones I'm interested in.

[Tess folds up the Inquisitors paper and hands it back to Roger.]

Tess: I will feed you stories and you will print them. Any negative stories about me and/or Lex you will kill, understood?

[Roger nods his head.]

Tess: Good. You will be at my disposal twenty-four seven, understood?

[Roger puts his head is down, defeated. Lex pats him on the back.]

Tess: Cheer up, Roger. I'm not such a terrible boss. In fact, I have an assignment that might get you a Pulitzer. (Walks off) Follow me.

[Cut to Lex leaning against a wall, he sees Tess and Roger rounding the corner.]

Lex: Ah, fresh meet.

[Lex opens the secret door.]

Tess: Thanks, bro.

(They go into the Obsession Room as Roger looks at the car.)

Roger: What the hell happened to your car?  
Tess: That's what I need your help finding out.  
Lex: And here's what I need your help figuring out, Rog.

(Lex escorts him to the Meteor Rock from Coach Arnold's sauna, refined, so that they look like emeralds.)

Roger: What are these?  
Lex: The meteor rocks.

Roger: From '89?

Lex: Exactly. Up for two incredible stories?  
Roger: ... Delighted.

To be continued...


End file.
